Ace
by kiminitodoke
Summary: Where balls and heat collide in one convenient setting. Join Sebastian in his quest to conquer his dream guy or to tame his libido. Either way, frustration is sure to arise !
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there... This is my second attempt at a fanfiction, and I am a little nervous. I hope whomever reads this enjoys and reviews. The next chapter will be longer...promise.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

"Do you have any balls? "

"I have two. Wanna hold them?"

This is the kind of comment I was subjected to everyday. I guess that is my punishment for playing this sport. You would think that that line would get old, yet people, specifically the males, never tire of the phrase. At first, it was funny. Maybe a little charming if the right guy said it and meant it. I will be the first one to admit that I did "rally" with a guy who used it on me. Of course that wasn't the only thing that led me to believe that he wanted me. He did play without his shirt and spent too much time bending over to pick up balls. Well, he did spend more time bending over after our game ended, if you catch my drift.

Before I digress again, let me refocus. Being sexually harrassed or hit on was not uncommon in the least when playing tennis. It was as if the game itself wanted to tease the players. It was so easy to turn an innocent term into something vulgar. I usually refrained from saying something so cheesy, but I am starting to rethink my decision. Why? Because there is a hot, frail man next to me. Pale, despite the unforgiving sun beating down our skin, lanky, even though he could smack a ball at a fast pace, and young, though he had an important title. He was everything that I wanted and needed, but he was regrettably unattainable.

I am Sebastian, and I am in love with my straight, high school tennis instructor.


	2. Chapter 2

_I promised a longer chapter and here it is. Please review and give me input about how I am doing. It always comforts writers to know that their readers are enjoying the piece._

_Disclaimer: same._

_"Ahh~ Sebastian! HARDER! Do it harder, dammit! Come on, you got to pull back! I'm gonna.." a few seconds pass, "beat you."_ His voice rang clear in the humid atmosphere. Yeah, I know what you are thinking, and I have to say that I am quite disappointed too. This was not some porn where Ciel would be pressed against the back board, waiting for me to pound my enlarged cock into his virgin hole. The sun magnifying the heat that gathered from our boddies sliding, rubbing, and moving against each other. Where my hand would snake down to grasp his weeping dick, slowly teasing the tip as I quickened my pace. Where he would scream in unadulterated pleasure as I repeatedly rammed into his sweet spot. Then he would throw his head in reckless abandonment as he grew closer and nearer to his completion and finally, he would tense up, releasing his spunk all over the board so everyone can see our passion. So everyone could see that he belongs to me. His tight hole would quiver around me, forcing me to fill him to the brim, though I would rather see my cum on his lips...

"..bastian... Sebastian! Where is your head today? You suck!" Well, if your opponent was the cause for your wet dreams, you'd suck in more ways than one.

"Shut it, Bard. Even on my worse day, you would have no chance at defeating me," I yelled. Stupid, insensitive, annoying Bard. I wiped the sweat out of my eyes and drifted my eyes to see Ciel's reaction towards my friend's comment. Damn, it didn't matter because all of his attention was directed at his wife. Yes, his beautiful, youthful, amazing wife (end of sarcasm). Okay, so his wife did fit those descriptions, but it didn't make me detest her any less. Malicious skank, stealing the only time I had him to myself. I scoffed and turned to walk off the courts. I shouldn't stand there and watch what transpired between the two. I was more of a sadist than a masochist. I quickly found shelter under the shade, reaching for my water. After gulping down the bottle, I glanced up to see coach in a disgusting lip lock with his love, Doll. Bile rose up at the public display of affection. Gross!

"You okay, man? You look like you have just seen a vagina," Bard questioned while he slung his arm around my neck.

"That sums it up and if we are naming things that repulse me, put your armpit down. It reeks," I shrugged, effectively knocking off his muscular arm off my shoulder. Bard is one of the few that knew I was gay. What? How can that be? Simple, really. Most people believed that I was bi, and I didn't correct anyone. Wasn't worth the time or effort and it did not matter to me. Girls lied about the sexual encounters they had with me and that was their prerogative. No skin off my nose. I didn't tell anyone because it was funny to see girls shaking their goodies at the hopes of enticing me into their bed.

"Enough. How long do they plan to make out? This is a tennis court, for God's sake! Not a fucking brothel!" I ranted quietly. "Come on, let's leave before they openly start sexing each other up. I'd like to keep my lunch down. Oi! Coach! We are going!" I hollered at Ciel while packing up my gear. As if water had been splashed on them, they separated. A lovely blush spread across his face. At the same time, a hideous shade of red took over Doll's wife.

"Wait! We haven't finished. The score is 4-2. Did you forget that we are playing a pro-set?" Ciel asked. Mmm...I must confess that his bruised lips look absolutely delicious.

"Since you are acting like a dog in heat, I think we have to postpone until tomorrow. Wouldn't want to interrupt your mating session." The venom in my voice was palpable. I could have sworn that it took form into a hand and slapped that bitch right in her glowing face.

I didn't wait for a reply. I stormed off, skulking. I reached my car and threw my bag in the back. As I got in, the passenger door opened and Bard stuffed himself in the seat.

"Hey, your ovaries are showing. Might want to lower your Holter top," Bard joked as I sped off. So what if I am having an episode. Everyone is entitled to be moody at some point in their lives.

"Silence, Bard or I will make you walk home," I retorted.

"Not my fault that of all the guys you could have, you fall for the married, heterosexual man. Hey, it could be worse," he remarked.

"Pray tell, oh smart one. How could it possibly be worse?" I sighed.

"Actually, I don't know. Sorry."

God, I hate my life.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the longest chapter I have ever written on this site! I am trying to put more writing on one page so I can hopefully get more viewers. I hope that whoever reads this and enjoys. I will like to thank 4everKing for leaving the first review for this story! I really appreciate the effort it took to write it. Also, I like to thank the guest. I don't know who you are but you do so thanks!

Reality. It is so easy to delude oneself into a false sense of it. I guess that is what I have been doing. I mean, entering the locker room with my towel barely hanging around my slim hips with perspiration highlighting every crevis of my hard body in an attempt to lure Ciel out of his perceived notion of being straight. As if I had a chance.

Since the game was cut short, Ciel had texted me that night to come in the morning to finish. I admit, the thought of being alone with Ciel, with the sun melting the clouds away as it tried to light up the world, sounded very appealing. So much so that my right hand had wandered down my shorts as I laid in my bed. It didn't help my arousal when I decided to call him to get validation on the time.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" His voice assaulted my ears. I couldn't resist myself. I started to lightly tease my bulge with my fingertips.

"Yeah, its me...Sebastian," I clarified. I had to pause to gather my wits. "I wanted to kn-know what time you had in miiind," Oh, crap! I couldn't keep it in. It being my pleasure.

"I was thinking 7ish. If that's alright with you," Keep talking Ciel, I repeated in my mind. My hand now had given up on being sensual and went right down to nasty. My palm met my stick as I imagined Ciel doing it instead. I will let you cut my toe off if you just keep talking Ciel.

"Oh-Okay. I'll come-I mean meet-see you there! Hah. Do you wan-ah turn on the liiiights or sh-should I?!" My voice started to deepen in lust, and my moans seeped out of my lips, transmitting through the phone to my crush.

"I will do it. Hey, are you okay? You sound strange. Are you still upset about today? I didn't know she would get out of tutorials so early. I'm sorry," He apologized. The mention of her nearly put me off...or not. Nothing could stop the furious motion in which my wrist moved up and down. I quickly placed my phone on the pillow to use my free limb to caress my nipples. My breath began picking up, and I knew I was not helping my case in acting normal. I twisted my right nipple and squeezed my cock. Normality was overrated.

"I am...mmm...working owwttt at the mom-ent!" I could feel my end approaching. I bit my lip, trying to breathe through my nose to eliminate the gasps and excess noise I made. His breathing left me breathless.

"You're working to hard, Sebastian. You got to let go once in a while," I will let go in a minute, I thought. "Relax. We have a match coming up soon, and I need you healthy." If only you needed me. "I gotta go now, so I will see you tomorrow. Don't keep me waiting, okay? Have sweet dreams, you hear me? Night, Sebastian!" He hung up at the exact moment when I spilled my juices into my hands, and releasing a drawn out version of his name. "What is wrong with me?" I whispered to myself, slipping into a restless sleep that left me groggy and exhausted in the morning.

My excitement at the prospect of spending time with an isolated Ciel caused me to rush in getting my clothes packed for the school day and dressing myself. I almost forgot my underwear, and I juggled the idea of going commando until I thought of the lack of support. Plus, I wouldn't want to frighten Ciel before I even got him to consider me as a compatible partner. Which brings me back to my dilemma. My debatable reality. I knew I would get no where with Ciel, yet that did not hinder me in my seduction scheme. So I waited there patiently until he would join me in the showers. I acted as if I was looking for my soap and when he finally came in, I stood proudly, demonstrating my abs.

"You haven't gotten in yet? What are you waiting for? Classes start in 30 minutes," Ciel said. Hot damn! He didn't look fazed or impressed. He maybe glanced at my chest and even that might have been wishful thinking.

"I am looking for some body wash. I can't seem to find mine," I proclaimd, rummaging through my bag while pushing my bottle to the bottom.

"That's it? You can borrow mine. Just let me get undressed," he says as he strips himself of his constricting shirt. White. All I see is white until I see red, which is my blood going south. No wonder he didn't look flustered with my upper body. Why would he when he has that kind of body? Our upper half mirrored each others. The only thing that differ is that his shoulders were slender and his waist was more petite, but his six-pack left me woozy. Next, his pants were ripped off his legs. His muscular, slim legs. My eyes savored the sight. I literally felt my eyes pop out of their sockets as they landed on his package. Doll was a lucky son-of-a bitch or maybe just a bitch. Thank God that Ciel was preoccupied with his supplies because I used that time wisely.

Take them off, take it off, show it off, get me off. I repeated the chant as I tried to vaporizes his boxer-briefs with sheer will power. Ciel relented at my mercy and peeled his undergarments from his body. God, if you are listening, thank you! He was perfect. Perfect here, perfect there, perfect everywhere. And I mean everywhere! I would go into detail, but I am the possessive type.

He turned around. The sight of his ample ass had my fingers flexing. How I wanted to grip those buns. "You coming or what?" he casually remarked over his shoulder as he trotted off toward the showers. Oh Ciel, you don't know the half of it. I followed him like a puppy. A horny puppy that just wanted to hump. I let my towel fall and walked into the showers. They were separated but I could still see him. His eyes were closed so I let myself ogle him.

"Sebastian, I only have a soap bar. You don't mind using it, do you?" he asked. He looked at me and I shook my head. He smiled and handed it to me. Our hands touched, and I couldn't fathom how I would get through this without masturbating. I quickly lathered up and purposely dropped it. The sound resounded in the room, which caused Ciel to turn to the noise. The soap had landed outside our stalls, and I waited a millisecond after he got out to get to follow. As he bent down, I pretended to slip. On my defense, the floor was wet and a hazard. I fell on top of him. Next thing I know, I am above him. He looks vulnerable and confused, but I can't help but fall more in love with him. My left leg laid between his parted ones while my arms flanked him. I hovered over him to give a little breathing room, but the distance was minimal. I could still feel the slight movement of his chest.

"Umm, Sebastian? Can you get up?" Yes, I can, my penis pipped in. "Like now?" Ciel's voice came as a squeak and by the blush, I could tell that he was immensely embarrassed. At least I know that he is somewhat are of me. I dejectedly removed myself from him. I managed to turn so he could not see my hard-on. That would be difficult to explain to him. I headed back to the shower, turning the knob to cold.

"Sorry. I must be really tired," I lamely excused myself. I didn't bother to look at him. My feelings of being denied after my flaunting left my ego bruised. I hurried and fled to get dressed for class. I was seconds to the exit when he hollered, "You...look...fit." I spun around. His hand was rubbing his drenched hair in a bashful manner. His other hand held the towel in place, covering his pride. His eyes were turned downward and a little pink sprinkled over his cheeks. I grinned.

"So do you, Coach. I'll catch you at practice. Bye!" I laughed. He noticed me. Me, he noticed. I am back in the game! Take that reality!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Well, I didn't go anywhere but that's irrelevant. I like to thank the people who reviewed and followed this story. It's because of you guys that I bother to write. That and I like to write but it is mostly because of all of you. This chapter is more on development for the other chapters but important. No good times in here. Yeah, I'ma little sad about that too. But there might be in the next one...Hope you like it and review!

I skipped off to my first period. Yes, skipped. Not walked or galloped, because that sounds masculine. No, I skipped. Weird looks frolicked after me. Who cares though! Ciel shamelessly flirted with me. Okay, the word 'flirt' didn't quite describe what he did to me, but it was close! Like I said earlier, how I perceive the world might be a little skewed. The fact is that Ciel threw himself at me...or that's what I am going to tell Bard.

I reach my classroom in a grand mood. Nothing can rain on my gay parade. Then I step into the room, and a hurricane brews in. Slutty-Mc-Slut-Slut is already at her desk. Gasp! Who is this whore-of-a-character? Ding, Ding, Ding! Yes, Sebastian? Is your answer Doll? Than you are absolutely right! A million dollars! Okay, a dollar. I ain't rich bitch! Back to the point. She is my English IV AP teacher. My favorite subject taught by my most hated person ever. Luckily, my best pals were here with me. I brushed past her, not greeting her when she wished me good morning. Control-freak! Telling me what to do! What nerve.

I spot my close friends at the back. I head towards them, regaining my morning glow Ciel graced me with.

"Wow, someone got laid," Claude, my friend since freshman year, declared. Actually, Claude is my second best friend, but with the way we resemble each other, we might as well be brothers.

"I got something better!" I blurted out. My cheeks stung from the way they stretched over my cheekbones.

"Umm, how can it get better than having sex? That's the ultimate mood booster," Finnian remarked. People might be fooled by his sweet looks, but he is a pervert. No joke. He used his baby face to lure girls in then he would slowly unmask his true nature. Girls were pulled in like a naughty child to a cookie jar. A fitting simile if I may say so myself. I befriended the little deviant in 8th grade. That was when his powers were awakening. I loved the guy either way.

"Sometimes, and I do mean sometimes, foreplay can induce more pleasure than the actual deed. You will learn that when you are older," I patronized him. He started to protest but Meyrin covered his mouth with her hand. This was the only girl that I liked. She has been with me since the third grade. It was in the fifth that I had updated her status from best friend to little sister.

"Don't be a jerk, Baa," yeah, that was her nickname for me. A sheep call. "Finny doesn't know what it's like to be in loveee," she teased. "Hey, stop stalling! What happened?"

"Nothin' happened. I just went to bed early. Got up. Didn't have breakfast. Played Ciel this morning. Saw Ciel naked. Took a shower. Semi-molested him. Put my uniform on. Got hit on. Went to class. And here we are," I casually said. I glanced away, acting coy.

"What was that middle part?" Bard asked. I knew he wasn't asking to be funny, and he wasn't trying to do the banter people do on tv. He was just confused.

"Ooooohhh! No way! You raped Ciel?!" Finn accused. He looked mildly disgusted. "You're a monst-" That was when Mey slapped him.

"You are so stupid, Finny! It's obvious that Baa meant that after practiced he and Ciel got into separate showers, which takes care of the naked part. Then Sebastian probably did something that made him touch Ciel inappropriately, but got rejected. Then after he got dressed, Ciel possibly said something that resembled a weak compliment, thus making Sebastian delusional but happy," Meyrin summarized. We all stared at her in wonderment. This was why she was my little sister. She could read me like a book...a very homosexual book. No one said anything for a second and just when we were about to, the she-devil interrupted. She began on the lesson she had planned, but I didn't bother to pay attention. All I did in her class was either daydream about Ciel or her death. Sometimes they go hand-in-hand. My fantasies about her demise wasn't too graphic. A little shove off a cliff. Maybe tying her shoe laces together so she trips and zombies tear her apart. Oh, there was one that Ciel slipped poison into her drink and then came to me, proclaiming that he couldn't be with her when he was in love with me. Then my thoughts went to pg to NR. Yeah, it was that sexy. Just remembering it was getting me all hot and bothered. If only it was socially acceptable to go to town on yourself in public, I sighed. On more than one occasion, I had to place my book bag in front of my crotch until I made it to the bathroom. What can I say? Being a seventeen year old gives leeway for sexual urges.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts when I felt a jab in my side. I turned to Claude. He motioned with his head to the front of the class. I shook mine. I didn't want to see her. He insisted. I rolled my eyes but glanced forward. My breath sped up. Ciel was here! My damsel! He's in a suit today, which was a little weird but hey, I am all up for it. Gave my imagination more scenarios for later. It outlined his body well and brought out his fair skin. He was standing next to his wife and talking quietly to her. I unconsciously leaned in their directions. A futile attempt to hear them, but I was dying to know. I was so focused that I did not realize that my name was being called until I was forcefully pushed off my chair.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for?" I yelled at Bard. He smiled sheepishly. He mouthed me an apology, which I returned with the birdie.

"Watch your language, Sebastian. We are in school, not a club," Coach scolded. I pouted. "Come on, I need to see you in my office. Right now. You can get your homework later," he threw over his shoulder, disappearing behind the door. I scrambled to my feet, rushing for the exit. I heard noise coming from the back, and I knew that my friends were being jackass.

I closed the door and searched for Ciel. He conveniently was drinking water from the water fountain, so I tiptoed behind him. The sight was alluring. Because of my lack of intelligence, I lightly thrust my hips forward, barely brushing against his tight bum. I did it for a total of three times before he whirled around to face me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He looked appalled and so very cute. Made me want to peck him on those full lips but that would be hard to explain.

"Tsk. Aren't you the one that said that this was a school? You shouldn't use such foul language," I reprimanded him. That riled him up. "Kidding. I'm kidding," I held up my hands in a defensive manner.

"Nevermind that! What were you doing?" he repeated his question, expecting validation.

"Dancing...What do you think I was doing?" I lied. Let's see what comes out of his pretty mouth.

"I thought...you know," he began stuttering. My little innocent kitten. "I must have been imgaining things," Did that mean he was having naughty thoughts that included me? "Anyways, let's go. There is someone who wants to meet you," he trailed off as he walked to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Longest chapter ever! Enjoy and review/follow. Mama needs some inspiration! Yeah...I felt a little uncomfortable about it too. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro nor the songs.

I prayed that "someone" was actually a code for his downtown pleasuring town. Redundant in the name, but my brain tended to malfunction when Ciel was around me. Give me a break...Give me a break. Give me a break of that kit-kat bar. Stupid, catchy jingle. Distracting me from memorizing every motion of his ass. Seriously, could you imagine? Ciel inviting me into his small office, locking the door as I sit down. Him seductively standing in front of me, swaying his hips in an enticing manner. Then, because of my impatience, he would unzip his trousers, pulling out his erection. Yeah, he had no underwear. He would moan out, "Say hello to my big friend, Sebastian. He's been wanting to meet you ever since the start of summer vacation." I'd lean in like a baby drawn to a nipple to suck except it was a cock. He'd grab it, lightly tapping the tip on my open lips that released pants of neediness. I'd tried to move forward, but he'd hold my head in place. He continued to rub his banana on my mouth then on my checks. His eyes would be misty with lust as he enjoyed the friction he was getting from my face. Finally, he would pause with his hand holding his dick. Languidly, he'd push past my lips and start to...My thoughts stop short as I walked into a wall. My backside met concrete as I tumbled down. I could feel blood making its way down my nostril. Mother fucker! That hurt.

"Sebastian! Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking about?" Oh, Ciel. How do you make the pain evaporate just from your face? Your worried face. I felt glee as he dropped to his knees and slowly moved my head onto his lap. If damaging my body was all it took to get Ciel to touch me, I needed to run into oncoming traffic.

He pulled out his handkerchief, first cleaning the excess blood then pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. His mouth was turned downward and his eyes were filled with concern. I faked a groan just so he would think that I was hurting more than I actually was. immediately, he started caressing my forehead and hair to try to soothe me. Be still my heart unless you wanna go through a painful surgery of putting you back into my body.

"You are freaking me out, Sebastian. Maybe we should go to the nurse. If you can't walk, I can carry you," he offered. Now, I had two choices: Tell him that I was okay and met this person he was talking about or milk this a little longer and get him to carry me on his warm, muscular, manly...Why the hell am I asking myself this? I knew what the right answer was.

"I don't think you can lift me. I'm really heavy," I said while looking into his aqua eyes. Omo, I can't recall anyone who looked more beautiful than he. He instantly became sullen.

"I might not look strong but I assure you, I am. You probably don't even weigh as much as you think," he argued. How adorable! "Can you sit up?" I feigned to struggle. He released the grip he had on my nose and uses his now free hands to gently sit me upright. His hands lingered on my shoulders, and I know it's because he is being cautious, but I pretend that he is using this situation as an excuse to feel me in the way that I want him to. His palms radiated heat that spread through my whole body...and not just in my no-no square, but every where. All to soon, he moves his hands away from me to stand. I am not sad because he turns, giving me a close-up view of his back. The back that I pictured many times in my shower, bed, car, kitchen, library, a store, and...okay, pretty much any place. He squats down. "Just hop on and then I'll do the rest," What am I going to do with you and your unintentional innuendos. ;p

At a pace that would make turtles more green with envy, I slither my hands up his lower back to his shoulders. I can not help but fan my fingers out just so I can feel his collarbone and upper chest as I cross my arms to get a hold on him. I scoot closer. He slowly stands, pulling me with him. My legs already naturally curled around his midsection, making it easier for him. In that moment, I feel everything. My front snuggly pressed against his back, his hands as he grips underneath my knees, the warmth... The stimuli is too much but it is not enough. I mean, not to sound more gay than I already am but being like this with him was magical. I didn't have to be afraid of a hard-on sprouting up because this made me feel loved-maybe I spoke to soon.

"How you doing up there?" His voice achieves in making my cheeks redden more. I press my nose into his neck, smelling his scent. So sweet. He stiffens but I ignore it.

"Good but I feel a little dizzy. I hope I am not choking you," I justify my actions with a reason. He counters with a shake of his head. I persist in my sniffing. His grips tighten as he walks and I am compelled to fall more in love. "Hey, can we go to the courts instead? I think the fresh air will do me more than the sterile setting of the nurses office," I plead. I want my carriage ride to last forever. If I can't ride him the way that I do in dreams, then this was second best. He falters in his step while he thinks. I say please one more time until he relents and says okay. Inside I cheer. The tennis courts were the farthest away from the school. As he begins to walk again, I babble about useless things that make him laugh. It causes his whole body to shake, which transfers to me. It's a majestic feeling.

In the ten minutes it takes to get to our destination, not once does he start to breathe hard. I should have given him more credit. We arrive and he strides over to the bleachers. He gently sits me down and he plops down beside me.

"See, I told you I'm strong," he gloats. He smirks and I laugh. He pouts and I laugh harder. He joins in. "You seem to be better," he says suspiciously yet a smile lurks in his serious face.

I shrug and say, "Fresh air does wonders for me." Just like you do wonders for my heart.

"I feel the same way. I always felt liberated from all my problems when I am outside. I guess that was why I became a tennis coach. So I could be out here," he admits openly. "You know, I never told anybody that." He looks at me, warily. "I know what you are thinking. That I must have told Doll, but truth is, I like her to think that I don't have any dilemmas or worries." His honesty is causing me physical pain. He is literally punching my heart like it's a punching bag at the Y.

"Trying to be a rock is not healthy, Ciel. That's how psycho killers are born," I said. He chuckles and I follow suit.

"I guess that means you just have to be my confidant," he states, putting his shoulder around me and pulling me closer. My blushing resumes. "And if those thoughts come again, you will be the first to know," he jests. I snort. He has yet to let go and I don't plan to speak up but someone does.

"I knew I would find you here. Oh, and thanks for making me wait," a woman's voice reaches us. He removes his arm.

"The old hunting nose of yours still works, huh? We got side tracked. Sorry," Ciel walks over to the blonde woman. He leads her over to where I am sitting. "This makes it easier for me, though. Sebastian, this is the person I wanted you to meet, Ms. Elizabeth Milford. She is going to be our assistant coach. Since you are the captain, I think you two should get to know each other like me and you have." There goes my happiest day of my life. Another woman I would have to fight with to gain Ciel's attention. Though I liked cats, this pussy was not my cup of tea. I shake her hand regardless and greet her with a smile. She blushes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I insincerly say. Nonetheless, she agrees.

"I heard so much about you from Ciely! You have made quite the impression on him in such a short time," she chatters. Hmm, a nickname? That must mean that they are close. Great.

"I am glad to hear that," I am lucky to see him getting all embarrassed. "You seem close to coach. How long have you guys been friends?" Maybe I can see how much competition I am going to have with her.

"We have been friends for years! Of course, being cousins does make that effortless," Happiest day is back on! There is no competition! All I do is win, win no matter what! Hell yeaaaahhh!

We talk more, but I am not entirely focused. Why? Because Elizabeth has been stroking my arm. No, this does not mean that I am straight. She may be pretty with her huge breasts, long legs, and blonde hair, but she was missing an important criteria between her legs. The reason as to why I am distracted is because Ciel has not once taken his eyes off her hand. It might just be the sun making me hallucinate, but I could swear that he is glaring. Not at me but at her. Because he is upset. Upset at her not me. Mad because she is touching me and not because he thinks it's wrong. He's jealous. Well, that is what I presume.

I am going to conduct an experiment to test my observation. If this works, then he is attracted to me on some kind of level. Just any kind of indication that he might hold some secret like towards me. She talks and Ciel is still looking at her moving hand, which gives me the opportunity that I need. I place my hand on her thigh, which is bare since she is wearing a skirt. Elizabeth looks down at my hand and giggles. Ciel's line of vision follows her. I eye him like a hawk as I await his reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for the reviews! Seriously, I am crying...Nah, just kidding (I'm not). Please give reviews for this chapter as well! I'm sick so please grant my wish!

Disclaimer: I am name dropping like a mo-fo in this chapter.

A reaction there was to be seen, I must say! He grew ten times his size and threw Elizabeth from her seat beside me. He grabbed my hand that had rested upon her thigh and vigorously wiped her cooties on his jacket, all the while scowling to high heavens. He casted my tainted hand away in favor of focusing his attention on me. Solely just on me. Then he encased my face in his trembling hands, pulling me closer to his enraged face. "You are mine! Never forget that," he screamed. He then pushed our lips in a crushing encounter with so much passion that it would have made anyone needy for it. Just like me... That's right. There was no sudden declaration of his feelings nor was there anything worth writing in my diary. Yeah, a diary. Deal with it. No, his response was pitiful! Absolutely disappointing. Though I wished for him to react the way he did in my fantasies, he did not. He smiled. And maybe it had a cryptic meaning or some kind of bullshit, but at that moment, it pissed the crack out of me. I mean, I had to subject myself into touching a woman for that response! It was madness, I tell you! Madness. Which is what he caused me to feel. How hard was it for him to at least remark on it! It wasn't. In fact, he allowed for me and Miss Elizabeth to continue our conversation. After his facial tick, as I will refer to it from now on, I snatched my hand back. She made my skin crawl and not in a good way.

That tick lasted for five minutes until he got a call and excused himself. Take all the time you need, fugger nugget. On second thought, the new coach was giving me some weird ass looks. "Am I that good looking?" I awkwardly joked. In return, she winked. The fuck is she on!?

"Sebastian, you are very handsome, but you are not my type," she comments, yet contrary to her words, she shifted closer to me and nudged her head in the crook of my neck. And cue the vomit.

"Well, you have effectively moved this moment to tolerable to uncomfortable," I said as I scooted away from her curvy body.

"No, no, no, Sebastian. I need to tell you something," she followed me. We did this cat-and-mouse routine until I ran out of bench and fell on my perfectly formed tush. This was not a good day for my body at all.

"I know I just met you and everything, but I can say that from the bottom of my heart you are freaking the shit out of me," I am now crab-walking away from her. She laughs and stands, walking over to me. Try as I might, I am slow and she is not. She reaches her arm to me, and I flinch because, let's be honest, she wants to molest me, and I am just a little boy!

"Please, stop! I have crabs! You do not want them," I curl my body into myself and pray she believes my lie. I hear her cackle. "...unless you do?"

"Like I said before, you are not my type." I peak between my arms, checking if she meant it. She was motionless so I uncurled. She offers her hand but I had enough contact with females for the week so I get up by myself. "So...how long have you been in love with my cute, little cousin?" I don't just stare at her like a deer caught in the headlights. I am literally the deer, and she is the psycho trying to run me over.

"In love with who? You? Than it's true!" I amaze myself in both my lying skills and rhyming skills. Move over Dr. Seuss cause I am the head mouse...or something to that degree.

"You are? I feel the same way! Let's commemorate our new formed relationship with a kiss," she moves in, but I dodge her like that scene from the Matrix. I am officially a badass.

"Okay, I don't love you. Just please put those things away before they poke my eye out," I am sure that everyone knows that 'those' refers to her boobs.

"I am not going to tell him, if that's what you are worried about," she promises. I squint at her in distrust. Why wouldn't she want to reveal my secret? That's what girls do, don't they?

"I don't love him. I am not even g-," I start to deny but she puts her manicured finger on my lips, cutting off my sentence. I slap it away and attempt to rub her germs off me.

"Hehe. I know you like him, Sebastian. I have an impeccable radar for these kind of things. You don't have to pretend that you are straight. Your secret is safe with me. Actually, I think I can be a great asset to you if you admit the truth," she sings. How can she help me? Was she a witch, a fairy godmother, Oprah? "You can stop with your guessing. You shouldn't stress out your pretty face" I am pretty. "Truth be told, I never liked Doll. She is a real bitch, if you know what I mean. She is not good or good enough for Ciel. He needs someone that loves him for who he is not what he pretends to be," At this point, she starts to pace as she rants. Her last statement leaves me confused but she gives me no time to ask. "From the way Ciel talks about you, he really likes you. In all his twenty-two years of living, I have never seen him so animated like he is when he prattles about you. I know it's not because you're his friend or whatever. He really doesn't talk about his other friends. He just goes on and on about you, though. 'Sebastian did this. Oh, there is this one time that he did that.' It's sooo cute. It's like he is...happy for the first time in his life," she gets this sullen expression and I am curious as to why it's there. I open my mouth but she keeps on, "I can't tell you. It's not my place. Anyways, Ciel is like a little brother to me. I'm a year older than he is. I want the best person for him, and I know for a fact is not that floozy. So here's what I have to offer: I will team up with you to concoct a plan to win Ciel's heart in exchange that you give all of yourself to him and get ride of that wife of his. You can take a few days to think about it if you want," she finishes.

"Yes. A million times yes. Help me. I will help you help me so I can help myself to a serving of Ciel," I frantically say while jumping up with unrepressed ecstasy. She is Oprah! "What's our first step? Go all Mean Girls on that skank? Show a little skin? Sta-" And then she kisses me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! I am feeling a lot better so I am going to start updating more often. This chapter is a little short, sorry. Next chapter will be longer though! Please review mores. I love me some reviews! Quick question: should I do the next chapter in Ciel's point of view or not?

You ever get the feeling where you are on top of the world? When everything makes sense for the first time in your life? When your heart pounded against your chest so fast and hard that it felt painful? When every part of you body felt weightless and not at the same time? When you finally knew that you met your one and only person in life? This was not one of those moments.

The second her lips mine I knew that I was meant to be gay. If there was ever a question of my sexuality this cleared that shit right up. Gay all the way! I don't know how straight guys did it. I mean, she had this goop on her lips that made it feel as if she was drooling all over herself. Even though she applied pressure into the forceful kiss, it felt timid. Not dominating in the least and that creeped me out. I was used to masculinity, not this gut-wrenching...girly crap.

Although I felt like I would need a long hot shower and possible radioactive toxins to clean/melt my skin off of heterosexualness, I didn't pull away. And no, it's not because she strangely overpowered me in strength...it was a little bit of that but mostly it's because I was paralyzed from shock. Didn't she want to help me? Or maybe this was her plan all along? I know I am sexy, but no means no! Dicks not chicks! My virgin lips! Why? Why!

She lets me go first. Correction, she is ripped from me. I look down to see a blushing Elizabeth on the ground. I gingerly touch my lips with my finger tips, silently asking her why the hell she did what she did. I am so concentrated on her that I fail to notice that a shadow looms over her.

"What is going on? I leave for two minutes and what! You guys are already in love? I knew Lizzy was impulsive but not you, Sebastian. I thought..." Ciel stops. He looks so disappointed and...and urgh! I can't think with that expression. Ciel sure knows how to wrap a person around his finger. I stutter, trying to say something but I can't. He still is looking at me, and it is actually so powerful that my eyes begin to water. I am seriously going to have to tough up after this. Eats some nails or punch a wall. Something!

"I always wanted to be swept off my feet but this hurts! You didn't have to pull so hard," Elizabeth complains as she gets up. She wipes off the dirt that gathered on her skirt and hands. Her curls bounce to perfection as does her carefree smile. "Geez, Ciel. What's up your bum" she offers a sneaky glance to me, indicating that she is still on my side because I wanna be...you know, "It was just a kiss. You are such a prude sometimes." She laughs and places her hand on his shoulder, but he knocks it off just as quickly.

"Well, at least I'm not a slut!" he screams at her. Elizabeth's face drops. Since she is my new partner in crime, I walk over to her for support until Ciel's shoves me and storms off. I watch his retreating form, sinking more into despair from each step he takes. I try to shake myself out of the glum I feel, but I am not succeeding.

"That went just as planned! I am so excited! High five," the hurt look vanishes and is replaced by a victorious grin. I really want what she is using because damn, it must be good! After she does not receive my hand, she lowers her. "Okay, then. I'll just give myself a high five later," she whispers to herself. My fingers are now twitching because I want to strangle her. She must have noticed my murderous intent on my face because she starts to talk. "Calm down, babe. Can I call you that? I'm going to do it regardless. Anyways, you are probably wondering about the kiss, right? Sorry about that, by the way. It was good for me, but I guessing that it wasn't the same for you. Too bad. You would make a great husband," she sighs. "So if you haven't figure out the plan yet, let me tell you the whole sha-bang. We," she points at me then herself, "need to tango. Figuratively, of course. I'm not a good dancer." She twirls and laughs. She stops when she sees my face. "Sheesh, you and Ciel. Perfect match, I'll say. There are three steps to making Ciel's yours. Step 1 is simple and easy. Or it should be depending on how you act. You and I need to make him jealous. You saw he reacted earlier! He feels something for you but he just doesn't know it yet. It's our duty to force him to realize his hidden feelings. All we have to do is increase our 'affection' until he does." I scrunch up my nose in distaste. I don't want to touch any more lady-bits! "Hey! It's not that bad. Men would pay thousands to be able to lay their hands on me. You are lucky to get all this for free," she sassily says. I roll my eyes. I will pay her thousands so I don't have to touch her, but if I must in order to get Ciel, then I will.

"I don't know about this. I didn't like Ciel's expression. Kinda broke my heart," I am reluctant to the core. I want him badly but I didn't want to hurt him just as equally.

"Oh, stop. You can heal all his wounds once he your's. What's a little pain compared to a lifetime of happiness," she pats my back. She does make a valid point. I can use both my heart and penis to heal him!

"Fine. What's step 2 though?" After accepting her plan, I can feel my enthusiasm rising. Ciel's going to mine! Mineeee! Mine, oh, mine!

"I'll tell you when it comes up. First, we need to take care of the jealousy part. I gotta go. See you at afternoon practice!" she walks away. I should go back to class, but I don't. I might as well try to stomach the idea of being more intimate to the opposite gender. I lay on the cement, thinking of my future I might have with Ciel but stopping short when I remember his face. I hope I am doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

All these reviews make me wannaaaaa upload another chapter! Yay! Chapter not so funny, but important. I have started on the next chapter already so more reviews will get it uploaded today or tomorrow!

Ciel's POV

What the...What the...What the hell! How could she-? Why did he-? Ahhhh! I am so disturbed by this that I skipped my lunch date with my wife! The worst part is that I don't even know why I am acting this way or feeling the way that I am. I just feel...wrong or maybe wronged. Like their actions shouldn't have happened, or that they should have done that when I wasn't there. No, even that caused a sharp tingle in my eyes to manifest, and a lump to form in my throat. They barely knew each other. They had no right to do that. "It was just a kiss." Bullshit! How can it be just a kiss? What did it mean? That this was the start of many more kisses to come? That they will start a relationship that involved touching like I saw today? Rubbing each other without shame or hesitation? I didn't want that to happen. For them to happen.

Like a coward, I hide in an abandon room. I hate the fact that I had been brash toward my cousin and Sebastian, my... My what? Student? Friend? If he were any of these titles, would I have reacted this badly? Why do I feel like he betrayed me? Even at this moment when I had reflected on my actions for the last five hours, I still feel more hurt by Sebastian than I do by Elizabeth. Pained by the smile he gave her. A smile that naturally came upon his face. That was probably hiding desire, want, and love. Did he love her already? He knew nothing about her and yet he was ready to offer his lips. He knew nothing about her, but he will. And he will fall for her even more. How could he not? She was brilliant, funny, kind, charismatic, and beautiful. breathtakingly beautiful. And I am not. Me who was scarred, damaged, and ugly in-and-out. I couldn't compete with her.

A tear pooled over my cheek. It was hot compared to how frozen my heart felt. My foot lashed out, knocking a chair over. My tornado of emotions had been transferred into destroying this room. I would clean it up later, but I needed to vent. To see something as wrecked as I was. My phone kept lighting up with unread text messages or unanswered calls. I couldn't talk to Doll right now. She would ask what was wrong with me, and I couldn't answer her. What could I tell her? I can't even tell myself.

The last bell of the school day rang, and I got up to pick up the tables and chairs that I threw in my fit. Once finished, I debated on the thought of going to practice, but I knew that I wouldn't go. She was there with him. Flaunting their repressed happiness by little actions. So I sent a message to Elizabeth, saying that something came up and she should lead the practice. She replied quickly, but I ignored it. I left the room and headed for my car. I got in when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and both my heart and fist clenched. Sebastian. He was calling. Against my better judgement, I pressed the accept button.

"Hello? Coach, are you there? Hey! Ciel, say something! Hello?" His deep voice filled my ears. So he could detach himself long enough from his new soul mate to call me. It was good to know. A loud scream of my name drew me back from my bitterness.

"Yeah, I'm here What do you need?" My voice was flat to mask my anger and sadness.

"Well, you are not here, that's the problem. Why aren't you at the courts? I don't know about the other guys, but I kinda need you here. They have a name for a person who helps and monitors players on a team for money. I bet you know what it is so why don't you come to the courts and tell me, kay?" I try to not to smile, but I do. That's his talent, I suppose. Making me feel.

"Ciel, are you drunk because the answer is a no brainer. Did you hang-up or something? Helloooo?" I recline my seat, and sigh. My lips are still stretched in a smile. There is silence for a few seconds until he persists. "Ciel...I'm worried. Where are you? Are you sick? Do you need help? Ciel?" His voice gets a little higher with is distress. I lift my hand and place it on my chest, feeling my increased heartbeat. Why does he do this to me? Why can he make me into a fool so easily?

"-I'm fine, but I am heading home. You guys can last a day without me. You have Elizabeth, remember?" I was a little hostile, but I think I have a right to be.

"Cieeel!" he whines. "I miss you! Come back! 'Baby, come back! You can'-" he breaks into a laugh as do I. He's cute? Yeah, I guess that's a word that describes him. "No, seriously, I can't play without you! Please, come here. Please!"

I want to say yes. I am itching to just comply with his demands, but for all I know, Lizzy can be on his arm right now. He could be hugging her, and I don't want to see that right now. I needed to get a grip on my confusing thoughts and feelings. Put a name to my actions. So I said, "Sorry, but I don't feel good. You can survive one day. I'll be there tomorrow. Keep the other's in line, okay? I'll see you later." I don't give him a chance to say something. I head to my house. Once I get home, I fall on the coach. My stomach protests. I haven't eaten anything all day, but I don't get up to get any food. I am to tired.

It must have been an hour because the door knob turns. I wipe my face clean of any emotion that I felt today because she can't know what I am feeling. I start to say her hello when I see who is coming through the door. It's not Doll. Not Elizabeth either. It's the cause of my affliction and delight recently. It's the person with milky skin, and eyes so deep red, that it looks brown. The person who is tall and confident. The person whose black hair is healthy like his body. Whose smile makes me smile. It's Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry! I made four visible mistakes on the last chapter. I usually make one or two so sorry. Like I promised, a new chapter. I am going back to Seb POV so enjoy and review! Sorry for late update! Had Paws Preview shit today!

I spent the whole day acting like a VCR. I would rewind the day I had so far and push play. I even made the sound. My friends did not appreciate that much. In fact, at lunch, Bard pants me in the middle of the cafeteria. Thank god that I decided to put underwear on today or that would have been a free-strip show for everyone, and if I was going to show my 'ding-dong' to multiple people, I was going to get paid! Not that I would do that...okay, I probably would but on my consent, of course. I guess Elizabeth saw because she texted me that my boxer-briefs left nothing to the imagination. She also sent a winky face. I puked a little.

Besides that, nothing exciting happened. Well, compared to what might happen, my classes and the interactions I had with my group seemed to drag. Practice was going to be exhilarating, I hoped. So when I got to the courts and Elizabeth said that Ciel bailed, I was very dissatisfied. Enough so that I begged her to give me his address. At first, she looked at me as if I was a stalker, and I am proud to admit that it is true. Then she laughed and called me a genius. She gave me it and told me that she will even distract Doll to make more time for Ciel and I. I don't know what she was expecting, but if she was going through all this trouble, I might as well try not to let her down.

I am at his place. It took me a while since I had to stop a few times to calm my nerves. I mean, this was going to be the first time I would step into his house! I was going to be there with him. Alone.

Once I got over my nervousness, I started to feel 'excited'. "Don't whip you dick out. Don't whip your dick out. Don't..." I repeated to myself as I reached his door. I breathed in and grabbed the knob. The door was unlocked, which led me to believe that either Ciel didn't know he was rape-able or that he got lazy. I personally didn't mind. It made my job easier, and I bet I can use his naiveness to my advantage in the future. I mean, think of all the creeping I can do! I can quietly walk into the bathroom, catching a wet Ciel or do the whole Edward Cullen thing and watch him sleep. Seeing him with his wife would be heartbreaking, but I could always fart in her face or something.

I push the door open, and I see a sprawled out Ciel on the couch. His mouth is parted in a greeting but then drops as he notices who is here. I smile at his response because I know I am jaw-droppingly sexy. I lightly shove the door closed, enclosing us together. He jumps up just like my scholong. Behave yourself, I think to myself.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" He tilts his head in inquiry, and I tilt mine in adoration. On the ride over, I came up with different reasons as to my impromptu visit. Since our exchange on the phone peaked my concern, I decided that I came over due to my suspicion that he was sick and needed supervision. A perfect excuse to play doctor, if I may say so myself. Hello, Ciel. Do you need a prostate exam? No? Well, who asked you!

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Ciel had gotten up to wave his hand in front of my face. I catch his arm mid-swing. His aqua eyes widen while his pupils dilate. interesting.

"I told you I needed you at the courts, Ciel. It's not my fault that you wouldn't go," I scold him gently. I still have his arm in my grasp, and I can feel his heart beating through my fingertips. His skin is smooth and it goes well with my skin tone. All I want to do is interlace our hands, but I resist the impulse. Ciel's not going to respond to me if all I do is try and molest him.

"What? Sebastian, you are being unreasonable. You were playing just fine before I became the coach. You are just using me as an alibi so you can skip practice," he deduces. His head lowers, and before his face is covered with his hair, I glimpse the image of his lip quivering. I bit my lip in a way to contain myself from capturing his. I am a man, not a beast! Most of the time. However, I can't stop what happens next. I reach out and carefully place a finger underneath his chin to raise his face to meet mine. I am shock at what I see. Him with eyes full of gloominess. A face devoid of color that he usually has, and a forehead wrinkled in contemplation. His face was so much more poignant than before that I instinctively pulled him to a hug. It wasn't my fault, though. It was only natural to comfort someone in need. If he were to ask, that is what I am going to tell him, yet he doesn't say anything. Instead, he rips his arm for my arm. Though I should feel hurt, I don't because he wraps his arms me. Yes, this is real life. Not a dream or a delusion but actual reality. No, I am not lying, either.

All of a sudden, he goes limp. He then coughs, smoldering it in my chest. Before I start to panic, he looks up and gives me a tired smile.

"Well, I'm glad you are here" I gasp "because I don't feel well." I never thought that I would be happy to hear such words coming out of Ciel. Then again, if Ciel was going to be this...clingy/cute then I should use my large knowledge of biology to create an illness that is harmful but non-life threatening.

...Penis...penis...penis. I can feel his penis! I can feel him through his slacks, and by the way he is standing so close to me, I am sure he can feel my growing one. I try to maneuver my lower half away from him, but just like a magnet, he follows. I don't know how it happened, but he is on top of me as I trip onto the loveseat. And if things keep going the way that they are, I am going to make the name of the couch proud.

I wanna say something. Ask him why he is accidentally seducing me. But my voice catches in my throat. Why? Cause this little minx just started rubbing his body with mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews makes me hollar! Yes, I think you guys deserve another chapter after those reviews. Give me some more and this gets updated! Yeaa! Sorry if this chapter is not to anyone's liking, but it's important!

I must have been a Saint in my past life to be living as a satisfied and happy sinner. Why else would I be in this kinda position unless I have done something good? Either way, today's events will now be my reference for future pleasuring needs.

Ciel is still relentlessly seizuring on top of me. I want to believe that this his just his way of announcing his love for me, but I don't. I can't. Because my heart can't take it. So even though I am loving every second of his body pressing against me, I grab his arms in an attempt to stop him, but it his words that stop me. He lifts his head up and breaths, "I am cold. You'll warm me up, right?" How can I say no those words? It would be just like punching a baby, which would be straight up wrong.

Just like an good Samaritan, I let him continue his movements. If he were to get frost bite, I would be a horrible person, now wouldn't I?

I place my hands on his lower back, squishing him to my body. My right leg slips between his parted ones, and I am positive that he feels me. My blatant warmth. He lays his head next to my neck, so I can feel his heated, quickening breaths. Now, he is not the only one moving, I am also. My hands are moving up and down as our bodies repeat the process. They graze the curve that his cute ass makes when it meets his back. I tilt my head back as his lips makes contact with my neck.

"Se...Sebastain. I'm still cold," he mouths. I groan animalistically. It is taking all my strength not rip his clothing off. Instead, I start to thrust against him harder. How will this make him warmer, I don't know, but it is making me so warm that it is unbearable. I am about to burst through my seams of my pants, but I keep up our movements. I can't stop.

Since he started all of this, he needs to take responsiblity for his actions. So I think it is completely justified that I move my hands to his butt and squeeze them. They are firm just like they appear, but they are also soft at the same time. One squeeze was all I was going to give myself, but a sharp moan close to my ear reveals to me that I am not the only one who enjoyed it so I do it more.

We are both moaning at this point. Maybe my mind was trying to save me the future headaches and heartaches, but I can now feel his enlarged bulge snuggly pressed to me. He wants this as much as I do. I didn't notice that his hands were entangled in my hair, but they are there. Pulling tightly when we increase our speed.

"Please...Sebastain. Please!" He lifts his head up from it's resting place next to my neck. His cheeks are painted red, and his eyes are brighten with tears. His mouths hangs open, releasing his pants and pleads.

What he begs for, I don't know, but I decide that I am just going to let my desire play out. I reach between us and cup him. He is beyond hard. He is stone, and I feel a little wetness seep through his clothes. I rub him harder as he cries out louder. We can't keep going at this pace because we are close, but his moans of my name spur me on. I want this moment to last forever. For us to exist in this second where his eyes meet mine, offering promises of eternal love and devotion. But I know that this is not the case. So when we grow nearer to our end, I follow my heart. I lift my hand that is not rubbing him to his face. I pull his face closer to me. I whisper that I am sorry and capture his lips. One peck. No, two pecks. Three pecks turn into me forcing his lips open for my tongue. I dominate him because I am afraid that he wouldn't respond to me. Even if it is him trying to push my tongue out of his cavern, I am happy.

We don't last long. My hand and body wouldn't let him last long, and his presence wouldn't allow me either. We both came. Our sounds are muffled in each other's mouths. I expect him to pull away with a look of disgust and shock, but he does not break our kiss. I know that we both just orgasmed, but I can feel myself stirring up again. He is the sweetest drug known to men, and I am the only one that is privileged enough to sample him. I am addict.

I wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for my phone vibrating through my back pocket. Ciel lifts himself up from me, going in to a straddling position. He looks surprised, and before I can say anything, he rushes out of the room. I can already feel the tears prickle at my eyes. I gulp and reach for my phone. I clear my throat as I answer. It's Elizabeth.

"Hello? Sebastian, you have to leave. Like now! Doll is heading there. I guess she doesn't like me as much as I don't like her. Such a bitch. Anyway, get out! I repeat, get out! Abort the mission!" Her urgent message switches to a humorous one. "Hehe, sorry. Always wanted to say that. Call me later and tell me what happened, kay? Bye!" She hangs up.

I put my phone back. I stand up and wrinkle my nose as I feel my cum start to cool and dry. It is a bittersweet feeling. Knowing that he caused this heat and coldness that followed.

I want to find him. She said that his wife was coming, but I owed it to myself to ask him what this was about. I bypass the kitchen and walk up the stairs. There are four doors, and I open two of them until I turn the knob of a locked door. I call out to him, but he doesn't answer.

I try again. No response. I place my forehead on the wood, and say, "Ciel? It's okay. That back there...it was nothing, okay?" The tears start to tumble out. It hurt. To make my happiest moments of my life seem like they never meant anything. It hurt a lot. "Ciel...we can pretend it never happened. Ciel? It's not your fault. You're sick. It's okay. Ciel!" The lack of response is making me even more drastic. I am close to bawling. I slam my fist onto the door. "Ciel. Please don't hate me. Please. Please. Please," I repeat as I openly weep. I can live with him loving someone else. With him being with her, but I can't live with him hating me. I can't. "Ciel! Don't hate me!" I beg. "I'm sorry. So sorry. Just don't...hate me."

My phones vibrates again, and I know it's Elizabeth calling to ask if I left yet. So I leave. I turn from the room that holds my love, and leave. I turn from the house that will forever remember Ciel's and my passion, and leave. I turn from the only person who I ever loved and probably will ever love, and leave.


	11. Chapter 11

After that, I completely avoided him. What's even worst is that _he_ avoided me too. He made no attempt to reconcile. He did not smile at me like he used to either. The only words that exchanged between the two of us was related to tennis. They were directions. Sentences that are expected for a coach to say to their subjects. Nothing more.

My senior year from that point left me dead inside. My friends tried to cheer me up with anything they could think of, but it didn't help. I just kept being swallowed be the memory of Ciel and I, and beating myself with the future that would never come true.

The days leading up to my graduation were the hardest by far. I was blinded by the fact that Ciel would apologize or do something that when it didn't happen, I fell even farther in my despair. As I walked the stage, I searched for his face out of many that were in the crowd. He wasn't there. So I gave up on him. I left the school without talking to Ciel. And though it was hard, I eventually moved on from my crush. I found someone who loved me and only me...

The End.

Just kidding. What? I have to make a joke out of this or else I might commit suicide. So that's not what happened after I left Ciel. If only I were so lucky to be able to forget for a second that Ciel didn't mean the world to me. No. Life wasn't simple. Especially for a smexy, high-testosterone man like me. It wouldn't be fair if life was easy for me.

When I left his house, I called Elizabeth. She must have heard my running nose, scratchy voice, or maybe just the cracking of my heart because she told me to meet her at her house. So I went. I was going to get laid once in for all! Nah, that's icky. The only way I was going to have relations with a girl is if she drugs and rapes me, and that's the truth!

I followed her instructions and ended up at her house. Before I put one foot on the ground, she mauls me. She flings the door open and I am genuinely surprised that it is still connected to the hinges. She then proceeds to drag me out of the car. She has no regard to my ass because it briefly dry humps it. Dry hump... Damn. Now I am suffering from my butt abuse and the cause of my ejaculation twenty minutes ago, which, in theory, should make me happy.

I don't get the chance to relapse into depression since the cousin of the love of my life bombards my face with her boobs. Why people motorboat other people is beyond me. It's a scary place to be. I flail my arms, hoping for her to take pity on my lungs, which she does by letting go of me. She doesn't wait for me to pick myself up. Instead, she drags me like a dead body into her cave. She promptly pushes me through her house until we reach her room, I think. She then dumps me on her bed while she paces on the floor. She is mad. Like gay mad and that shit is terrifying.

"What the hell happened?! You look so...defeated or maybe like you just found out that you have to go to an all girls school. Sebastian, what went on over there? " At that point, she sits beside me and wraps a arm around me. She thinks I might fall apart and she is right. The only thing that was holding me from dropping from this cliff was a small piece of thread.

I tell her. From beginning to end, I leave nothing out. It is comical to see so many emotions flicker on her face. When the story is done, she resumes her pacing. She is fuming with anger at Ciel's response, and I am glad that I have someone who is on my side because I feel so alone right now.

"That little...closeted ass-wipe! How could he do that to you!? I understand that he is confused about this since he never experienced any of thing remotely similar prior to these events, but to be so cruel to you is unacceptable! I am going to slap the dick off of him!" She roars.

Her last sentence makes a smile inch it's way to my face. I respond with a meek "Call dibs on it," which she stops her seething and stares at me. It takes her a second until she is on the floor laughing.

"Hahaha, oh my God! Yes! It is all yours! Haha!" She is gasping for some air supply, and once she gets it, she crawls her way onto the bed. "Sebastian, just marry me. You don't need him. I'll make you happy. We can have an open marriage, and you will never have to get hurt unless you like pain then you can have as much as you want. There is a reason as to why you initials are SM, right? You can even grow to love me. Not in a sexual way because that never changes for some people but that's alright since I can sleep with other people, too. But I can be your lovable beard! Just think of all the fun we can have! Hitting on the same guy. Sleeping with the same guy! EEE, we will be our on sitcom!" She is practically planning our wedding when she is finished. What she said makes my forehead crinkle in thought. She wasn't bad. In fact, it was amazing that I only met her today, and she was already such a pillar to me. I never let people so close to me in such a short time. She was an attractive, ambitious, clever, and witty girl. I couldn't 'love' her, but I could love her. I could be content with her but... I didn't want to be just content. I wanted to be someone that woke up every morning thanking everything for bringing a lifetime of bliss. Someone who went to sleep praying that they will never lose that happiness. Someone who feared that their heart would stop from being too overworked from the love that overflowed.

"It was just an idea. I know that that won't come true, Sebastian. That's why I made a Plan C. What is this Plan C, you might be asking yourself. Well, the 'C' stands for Cut that skank out of Ciel's life and force Ciel to realize that he is love with you because it is so obvious, but he is probably to scared to admit his true feelings to himself, or cut his dick off so you can keep a souvenir. The name and details are also a work in progress. Hey, don't look at me like that. This is for you!" I fix my face. "That's better. Now, the first step from the other plan was to make Ciel jealous. Well, we are still going to do that so don't think you got off scotch free. Speaking of 'getting off', you should probably go home and take a shower. That doesn't look comfortable," At which she glances down at my slacks. "Anyways, in addition, you, my GBF, are going to mercilessly flirt with Ciel. Now that we know that Ciel can act that way towards you, we have to exploit it as much as we possibly can starting tomorrow. Find any excuse to touch him." My eyes move up slyly. "Okay, by that look, you were already touching him using that tactic." I just smile. "Whatever. You just got to do it more. If you have to tell him something, you go up and whisper it in his ear. If you are thirsty, and no, not 'thirsty', then grab Ciel's drink and gulp it down. If you feel like collapsing, find and fall on him. Establish nonstop contact! Don't give him the chance to pull away from you because he will try to do it. Don't let him run away from you. Dont' let him see anyone but you. That's your job as a man. Stick to him like a tick," I am nodding in agreement. I won't let Ciel escape from me.

"I am going to be the sluttiest groupie for Ciel ever! I am going to be on him like white on rice!" Elizabeth claps and jumps around in her room. She approves of my determination. "Ciel's is going to be mine!"

Author's note (Me)- Thanks for all the reviews! Like always review more for update! ! My other stories will be updated too since it's the start of the month so look forward to that! ! Enjoy!


	12. Vagina Part 1

College is hard! I don't have a lot of time, but I will do my best to update. If you review, I don't care if I have a report due! I will add another chapter for reviews! There is a part where there is a phone call. This (...) means that there is a pause and that the other person is talking. If you are curious about what the second person is saying, I can email their dialogue. I just wanted to make people think. Enjoy!

After steeling my resolution, I get in my car and drive to a clothing store. If I was going to impress Ciel and lure him in, then I needed clothes that would tempt him. My pants that I have on still showed my, ahem, DNA, but time was dire and I couldn't spend it on taking a shower and talking with my parents. They are kinda noisy, and if they saw how marred my face looked, I don't think they would have let me shop or breathe without them accompanying me.

Once I enter the parking lot, I slip out of my car. I look left and then right, and once satisfied that no one can see my soiled trousers, I speed walk inside. You would think that I would go into the men's aisle, considering my gender, but I don't. Instead, I go to the woman's department. I couldn't get Ciel with guy's clothing, since he is straight, which only left me with only one option: cross-dressing. Now, I never thought I would have to resort to this, but if a thong or knee-highs would get_ his_ knees high, than I would do anything.

There are not many females around, but I am cautious anyways. I stealthy slip into the underwear section, keeping my face hidden with my hand. Once that I notice that no one is watching me, I finally look at the selection. Lingerie. It doesn't take much to turn me on, but lingerie was definitely a turn-off. Still, Ciel was currently married to a girl so I think these articles of clothing might be in his preference.

A red lacy bra with matching undies catch my eye. The color would look great with my skin, and it would also draw the eye since men are attracted to that particular color. I grab it and hold it against me. I find a mirror and step in front of it, imagining myself in it, talking to Ciel. My fantasy is cut short when I hear two women scoffing and gossiping about me. I spin around and sing, "Don't hate me cause I am beautiful~" Their faces make me laugh, and I turn back to the mirror. I think that Ciel would love to see me in these so I take them. I also shop around some more and pick out a skirt (short), a tee-shirt (see-through), knee-highs (referenced earlier), gloves (to hide my fingerprints...kidding), and a blindfold, which speaks for itself.

I go to the register, and the guy looks at me like I am a freak. I can't deny it at this point, but I do defend myself, "Chicks. What are you gonna do with them, huh? The broad wanted this shit and you know how it is. Cater to the pussy or get the lion." I shrug my shoulders for effect and the guy, after a pause, breaks out into a smile and agrees.

"Yeah, I hear you. My girl wanted me to get her tampons, and I was like, 'What the hell am I? A dispenser or a slave?' Still did it, but man, people judged the fuck out of me. But from the looks of it, you are going to get some," He holds his hand high, and I slap it. I pay for my things and grab my bags.

" That's the plan." I say with a smirk. Even this guy believes that I am going to get some ass, and I will. I can't let him down. It's bro code.

By the time I get home, it is already 10:35. I managed to sneak in without my parents waking up, which is perfect because I have to make a massive...dump. Sike! I really have to make a massive plan for tomorrow.

I take a shower first 'cause I am getting tired of walking like a penguin from how uncomfortable it feels. It's 11 when I finish. I know it's kinda late, but I call Bard anyways. I have to call him six times until he finally picks up.

"What the moth-fouci-fjien-feon-" I can still hear him scream through the phone even though I put my hand over it to muffle his voice. Once it becomes quieter, I deem it safe enough for my ears.

"You calm yet, little bitch?...Yeah. Yeah. Sorry for calling during your ugly sleep. Hey! Don't hang up! I need a favor. Call coach and say to meet you at the courts around seven...No, you don't have to wake up that early...Just do it, kay? I need to talk to him, and he is kinda pissed at me...Okay, I tell you later, but you have to call him and don't tell him I am going to be there. Got it?...Pretty please? I'll suck your dick...Whatever, you know you are in love with me...Fine. Do this for me and I will put in a good word with Mey-rin...Yeah, I am serious. I will do that and suck your dick. Who could say no to that?... No dick sucking and we got ourselves a deal? Thanks! See you tomorrow!" I end the call. Everything is going according to my plan that I sleep with a smile glued on to my face.

I wake up at 4 in the morning. I want to go back to bed, but I can't because I feel buzzed. Instead of forcing myself to lie down, I decide to start getting ready for my meeting with Ciel. I hop to the bathroom and do my business. I exit with no clothes. I strut to my full length mirror that hangs behind my door. I eye my body, critiquing every inch. My palm holds my cheek, and my head tilts. Who wouldn't love my sharp yet childish face? My hand moves lower to my chest. Who wouldn't love my expansive build? My eyes flit downwards to my legs. Who wouldn't love their length and smoothness? I reach down and grab my manhood. Who wouldn't love the girth and shape of it? I pout because I know who wouldn't love me. But that would change after he saw me today. Today, I am going to make him fall so hard that even the devil will be asking if he's okay.

I move to gather the materials I bought yesterday, and then I dump them onto my bed. I tear the tags off. I grab the bra first. I struggle with the clasp because it's my first time holding this device. When I get it undone, I slip it on. If I thought unclasping it was hard, then clasping it was like trying to solve the economy.

By the time I am done, the clock reads 5:24. Fuck that took forever! I am a little breathless when I pull the matching panties on.

!

Ahh! It hurts! Bite my dick off, it hurts! That's basically what it was doing anyways! Squeezing the living shit of me. I waddle to my mirror, and I laugh. My dick doesn't fit! No matter how I try to rearrange it, it peeks out like a game of peek-a-boo. Though I wouldn't mind if Ciel was playing. Oh, well. It's too late to go buy another pair.

I go back to my bed and put the skirt on. Now I know why girls are so mad. I would be too if my butt cheeks had to suffer being exposed to everyone and the coldness. The knee-highs warm me up a little, though.

The shirt is the easiest to wear. It's tight, but that's what I am going for. I can see the bra, and I wonder if I should be socks in the cups to make them more stable, but I decide against it. My nipples would be rubbed wrong, and if this worked the way that I hoped it would, Ciel would be doing all the rubbing.

It's 5:50, which means that my parents are downstairs making breakfast. I cover myself with my black, silk robe, and tiptoe my way to their room. There is one piece that I need in order to complete my outfit.

I spot it as soon as I push their door open. It is neatly laid out, and tangle free. It's my mom's wig. Hold up, she is not bald. She just likes doing weird shit.

I stuff it underneath my armpit, and huddle back to my room. It's six now, and I start to pack my things that I would need for school. I keep my robe on as I make way down the staircase. I tend to skip breakfast, and I am almost make it to the door, when my mom stops me. I know it's rude, and I wouldn't do it on any other circumstance, but I ignore her and run for my car. She follows me, yelling, but I just keep going. I apologize as I look over my shoulder, and she throws a spatula in my direction. I duck, and get into my car. My hand shakes as I start the car because now my dad is outside waving a pan in the air. I press on the gas as he releases it at me. In my rear view mirror, I can see them cursing. I love them, but anyone can tell where I get my craziness from.

It is 6:43 when I park. I brush my hair back to ease the wig onto my head. The wig has straight bangs, and it is a little wavy. It is also stops at my lower back. I look at my reflection, and though I don't have any makeup, I actually look like a exotic lady. I purse my lips, and I'll admit it. I am fucking bangable!

It's 6:57 when I get out of my car and slide the gloves onto my hands. I glide my way to the tennis shed and wait for Ciel to get there. I face away from him because I don't want him to notice me right away. I also want him to get a nice view of my backside.

6:59. That's when I hear a door slam, and steps behind me.

7:00 AM.


	13. Mangina Part 2

Guys! I am so depressed right now. These two weeks have been horrible for me, which is why I haven't updated. I am sorry! This chapter is a little longer than usual so I hope you all like it. Also, this was so hard to write! I wrote three different versions of this chapters and I am still not satisfied. Oh, well. Review to make me happy, okay? Please...I am still sad.

Warning: vulgar references. You have been warned.

As the footsteps stop a few feet away from me, my alarm on my phone goes off. An intense bass erupts from the speakers, and I start to sway my hips back and forth. Fate was on my side today because a gust of wind blew in, lifting the little coverage my skirt provided. He can see me as I clench my cheeks. And just because my butt is not bubbly doesn't mean I don't I have meat where it counts. "Drop dat ass to the floor," the song sings so I drop to the floor and sexually come back up. "Pop dat ass to the left and right," and I do that too. I wanna grind on him, but considering his response yesterday, I needed to take things slow. Well, as slow as my sexual frustration would allow.

I expect him to blush. To spill gibberish from his mouth like a waterfall. To grab me from behind to get me to stop. I was counting on him to do all that so I can capture him! I was hoping that he would close the distance between us, so I can coerce him to bend to my will, but as of recently, Ciel does not do anything that I want him to do.

After the songs ends, there is a brief silence. I still haven't looked behind, and so help me God if he left, I don't care what the consequences would be but I was going to rape the shit out of him! Umm...not the best word choice but whatever. Ciel better do something now or I...

"Woah! I don't know how much money you want but I have like, five dollars in my pocket right now. If you do that again, I will give you it. Like seriously." I go pale. The voice that was like pure crack wasn't there. No, the voice was raspy, deep, and not at all like the tenor my Ciel was. I spin around, praying that Ciel caught a cold or that maybe I caused his throat to swell up from causing him to orgasm to hard last night. Nope, that son of bitch wasn't in front of me.

I scream out in pure outrage! I am so embarrassed and mortified that I can feel heat reach the tip of my ears. "Why the hell are you here?!" I stomp to Bard and grab him by his collar. I shake him because I just need to blow off some stem before I commit murder.

I almost laugh when I see Bard turn green. I don't know for sure if he finally realized that it was me dressed like a girl or that he just saw my mini me since my skirt somehow managed to get stuck, exposing my front. Either way, I mentally snapped a picture for future teasing of how Bard was attracted to me.

"Wha- You have a...You're a dude?" he is bewildered. He still doesn't know its me. I smile despite my temper. I unclench my fingers and smooth out his ruffled shirt. I than glance up, giving him my clueless look that I practiced in the mirror earlier. Though he knows that I am, in fact, male, he blushes and makes no plan to move away from me. I head for his ear, and once there, I lightly nibble on his ear lobe. I hear him gasp, and inside I am having a fiesta! I was never going to let him live this down.

"I didn't know you were gay. If I had known, I would have tried this sooner, Bard. And to think you turned down my offer to suck your dick...but I believe in second chances. What do you say, Bardory?" My tone is like a females: soft, delicate, and gentle on the ears. A sharp contrast to the dirty words that I say. I am enjoying every second of this until I feel an unimageniable pain from below. I fall down, and I have to fight the urge to hurl on the floor. I can't stop the groans or tears though.

"Sebastian? That's you, right? You are fucking sick! What is wrong with you?!" I am actually scared that he might beat me while I am down, and normally, I can take him on with my hands tied behind my back, but my little soldier was wounded, and I couldn't leave my men behind.

"I" gasp"Ciel" gag "Where" moan "you gay" grunt "why." That's all I can manage to get out. It feels like someone forced me to swallow a billion pieces of glass, and it is slowly migrating its way down south.

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean to do it that hard. I was surprised. Sorry. You are not going to tell anyone about this right? Right, Sebastian? Best friend in the world? My brother? Brother from another mother?" He kneels down and tries to get a definite answer. Once he is near, I grab him.

"I won't say anything," I lie. "But why are you here? Where is Ciel?" He then tells me what happened. Bard said he called Ciel but was told that coach couldn't make today because he felt sick. Bard called me, but I didn't pick up my phone, hence why he came all the way to the courts to tell me. After he is done, I sprint to my car and drive once I get in.

I get to his house. I am in such a furry that when I get out of the car, I don't notice the group of college guys walking towards me on the sidewalk until they block my path.

"Damn. What's a beauty like you doing out of school? If you are skipping, why don't you spend your day with us for a couple of hours?" A large, frat boy steps up among the rest and speaks to me. He is grotesquely beefy, and don't et me wrong, I love 'beef' (penis, guys, I love penis), but he was a cow.

I know what I must do to get ride of these potential rapists. I lift my skirt, thrust my hips forward, and jiggle a little bit. "I got a dick. You still want some of this? 'Cause, you know, I have a dick and whatnot," I reveal. Their faces are fucking hilariousss!

They start to disperse after making some rude, uncalled for remarks. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are gross!" Yeah, well, that shirt is gross. One small, blonde guy hesitates but soon follow his friends. I shrug and pull my skirt down as much as I could before stepping up to his door. First, I tried the door, hoping that it was unlock yesterday, but it wasn't. He must have gotten smart.I guess I have to do this the old fashion way.

I knock lightly, waited for a few seconds then in a little girl's voice called out, "Is anyone there? I am selling Girl Scouts cookies." What? I looked the part. Anyone could have been fooled by my disguise.

I press my ear against the door, trying to hear any movement, and I am about to knock again when I stumble forward. A pair of hands grip my shoulders to steady me and by the warmth, I know it's him.

"Are you alri-" Ciel begins to speak but he stops as he notices me for the first time. All of this was worth it for this one brief second. The wedgie that I think I would probably need someone to dig out for me, the indention that the bra made in my skin, the wig that made me feel like I had lice: all of this was worth withstanding for the awe that I saw in his expression.

I quickly wrap my arms around his neck since he is still dazed. I lean and close and give my best pout while I ask, "Would you like some Thick Dicks, Cum allnights, Nuts and Butts Patties, or how about Fucks-A-Lot, hmm? I'll even give you a free sample." I then kiss him. He is frozen until I lap at his closed lips. He attempts to move back, but he can't because I am strong, especially for a girl, which he thinks that I am. He lightly tries to shove me off, but I won't budge. He is exerting himself too much, so he opens his mouth to gain more air. Of course, I take this as an invitation. Yum, he tastes like...blood!

Fucker that fucking likes to fuck other fuckers! He bite my tongue! He bite a girl's tongue! As I feel his teeth sink in to my muscle, I retreat. He uses this opportunity to push me away from me. It stings but a part of me stings more than my mouth.

He squints at me and then his eyes widen. He couldn't have possibly found out already, right? "Sebastian? Is that you?" Guess not. He glares at me. "What are you doing here...with that on?"

"How did you know it was me?" I countered. If I keep him talking, maybe his anger will disperse. He steps forward and with the look in his eyes, I brace myself for a hit. A gentle caress on the side of my face forces my eyes opened that had unintentionally closed. He is wiping the mess he made from our kiss. I search for the meaning of his actions, but he has his poker face on.

"For one thing, not many people throw themselves at me, Sebastian. I know, hard to believe but true. Another thing is that girls don't typically have a hard-on that is more than visible." He pulls my skirt down a little to try to cover me. He doesn't look mad anymore, but I tread lightly just in case.

"Why...aren't you yelling at me?" I quietly wonder. He smiles at me and reach out and takes the wig off my head. With one hand, he pats my hair back into place and with the other, he holds my neck.

"I...would like some cookies now."


	14. chapter 14

I am less sad than last week, which might have been because of the reviews! More reviews equals happier me! Thanks. This is lemony in ways, but not so much as funny. Hope everyone enjoys and reviews!

Someone squeeze my dick because I must be dreaming...or would that count as a dream 'cause- Focus, Sebastian! He wants cookies! Now which ones did he want? Given my easy access with my skirt, he could want Nuts and Butts Patties or... I didn't even finish that thought as I dropped to my knees, pulling down his slacks that he wore. I guess I was in a rush because his underwear came down too. His hands had slid up to my head, and it felt like he was urging me forward. So I did what any good Girl Scoot would do, I provided the costumer with their order.

I wanted to tease him. I really did. I had imagined this so many times, and I wanted to lightly trace my tongue from his base to his tip. I wanted to blow puffs of cold air on his dripping cock just so he would shiver more and so he would plead for my hot mouth. I wanted his tears to hit my face as he screamed for me to hurry. I wanted to finally relent to his wishes and let him enter my mouth. I wanted him to beg. Instead, I shoved his semi-hard penis between my lips. I was needy, damn it! It wasn't him that was begging, it was me with the way I sucked him so hard. Me, with the way I ran my tongue around him, scrapping my teeth lightly, deep-throating him without warning. His hands pulled at my hair, trying to pull me back, but I couldn't part for him. My mouth was parched and I need my thirst to be quenched. He kept saying to stop. Saying 'no more'. I responded by increasing my movement of my head. Up and down. Down and up. I had no stopping point. I could feel his heated organ hitting the back of my throat, but I still wanted more of him. I forced his thighs apart a little more so I had a little more room for my speed.

His cock is as far as it can get in my mouth. I suck and swallow but I don't move my head nor my hand that had wrapped itself around his base. Then I start up again. I go faster now, and his legs are shaking. I start to hum, and he screams. I don't know how he got his leg free from his pants, but it mysteriously rounds up on my shoulder. I have to place my free hand on his uncovered ass to hold him steady.

"Ah. Ahh~. No! St-ah-p! Plu-ah-se! I...Se-ba-stain! Ye...NO! Ahh!" His voice his making my head spin. Enough so that I have to pause, but I immediately resume. He is close, and I slow down. I glance up. I meet his gaze, and just like I wanted, there are tears. His eyes can't decide if they should be closed with pleasure or wide open to see whose pleasuring him so much. But once he sees my eyes, he keeps them open. Holding his stare, I slowly pull him out, letting his tip be rubbed with my tongue, then lips until his dick angrily snaps up. We both pant. He is about to say something when I grab him and swallow him whole. A fresh moan tumbles out. He is so surprised by the sudden amount of pleasure my act caused that he loses balanced, but I managed to push him forward to my mouth, making him penetrate me deeper than before. He is almost sobbing now as I lightly gag by his stagger. I pull him harder to me. "Oh! AHH! OH, God! Se~ Ohh! Sebastian!" He tries to move away from me, but I suck him so hard that he loses all his strengthen. I lift my head until I hold the tip then slam back down to base, causing him to explode. He yells as his cum shoots in my mouth, making its way down my throat as I swallow my treat. His dick spurts more and more, and I keep forcing myself to relax to take all of his juice.

Finally, he is done. I take him out of my mouth, letting in some much needed air to my lungs. He slides his leg off of me, but he still holds my head for support as he weakly stands up. I wipe any excess sperm lips and then lick it. He watches me through hazy eyes. We look at each other until we both catch our breaths. I smile. He smacks me on the forehead.

"What was that?! Huh?" He shakes me, which only brings my face closer to his spent cock. He blushes, lets go of me, and pulls his pants up, blocking me of my now favorite toy.

I purse my lips and rub the spot where he hit me. Jerk. I give him the best orgasm of his life, and I get hit? I mean, if he were to paddle me on the ass or the inside of my thighs, that would be okay, but this? Ungrateful guy.

" You said you wanted some of my cookies...right? I was just doing what I was told," I justify myself. He glares at me, turns around, and walks away from me. I would follow, but the panties I have on is either trying to make cry from how tight they are or ejaculate. It's like bondage and it is really turning me on. I guess I do have S&M tendencies.

Ciel sits down on the couch that we had 'played' on yesterday. He has his head in his hands as he calls out to me, "Are you coming over here or what?" I don't say anything because I am trying to hold back the groan that threatens to seep out as I shift my body. My lack of answer makes him lift his head, and he tilts his head in curiosity. His eyes bulge out as he notices the bulge in my skirt. "Do you...need help?" He gulps as do I. First he wants my dick, next he doesn't, then he does? I am just a man! I nod and he gets up and comes over to me. My eyes are beaming with glee at the prospect of him touching me willingly, but then my heart drops as he just offers his hand to help me up. I still grab it, though. He leads me to the seat.

"Sebastian... I thought you had real cookies," is what he tells me. "I didn't mean for you to-yeah."

"What? Why would I have real cookies, Ciel? Plus, I said my fake cookies names and everything. All very obscene and you wanted them, which means you wanted me." I rebuttal.

"Don't ever joke about cookies, Sebastian. I love sweets-" I interrupt him to interject "I gave you something sweet." "above anything else. That's what I meant. I am sorry if you misunderstood anything," he pauses. I am still hard, and though this conversation should make me soft, his voice makes me twitch. I am pretty sure he can see it, but he acts like its not there and grabs my hands. He rubs his thumb on the back of my hand. "About yesterday, I am not mad. I don't hate you, Sebastian. I could never hate you. It's my fault too. I was sick in the head. Out of my mind-" I frown. "No, not like that. Don't get me wrong. I very much enjoyed what happened last night and today, for that matter. It's just that it shouldn't have happened, you know? I am married."

Why can't he just fucking fuck me or let me fuck him? Why does he make this so damn difficult?! Hmm, would it be wrong to hold him down and have my way with him? Probably. "I know you are currently in a contract with that hussy of yours, but...what about me? Don't you feel something for me? Even just a little bit?" I am praying that his response is a good one.

"I-it's complicated. I don't know for sure. What I do know is that we shouldn't do this anymore. It's wrong, Sebastian. I am married, your teacher, and I am an older male. You understand, right?" His eyes are gentle, but his words are not. I rip my hand from his.

"NO, I don't understand! Ciel, I li-" he covers my mouth with his. It's a slow kiss, and it ends just as quickly as it started.

He pulls back and gives me a pained smile. He leans in and kisses my forehead, my nose, then my lips. "Don't. Don't say it, Sebastian. Please." I begin to protest but he kisses me again. Now, it is hard and passionate. It is him that slips his tongue through my lips. He pushes me down. Our tongues clash and as it we get more heated, our teeth clash too. He is confusing me beyond comprehension! But I keep kissing him back. Well, until the front door swings open, of course.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been so long since I updated this! Sorry. This chapter is not for laughs, but next chapter wil be, that's for sure! Why? Because something special is coming! Anyways, review and enjoy!

I know what I should do. Break apart from him. Tell her that it was an accident. I just fell on top of him. There was a bug on his lips that I had to squash using mine. Anything. I should out right lie. For the sake of the marriage, I should swallow these conflicting feelings and conceal the truth. I know what I should do, but...I don't. How could I even think of another person when he is around me? His taste, his smell, his skin, his muscle, all of him. He is intoxication. I can't even summon the image of Doll right now. If I tried, she would have his features. His everything.

Here we are. The door is open. There is someone in the doorway, watching us exchange open-mouth kisses. She has yet to say a word about the infidelity she is witnessing. To comment on the places where my hand resides or his for that matter. To make an out loud observation of anything. And I am thankful for that. It's wrong, but I am glad she is giving me just a few more seconds to be this way with him because I know she will interfere with our relationship from this point onward. I suspect that she will prohibit me from seeing him again. It will be hard since we have tennis, but I am sure she will impose herself at any given moment. She will monitor every word we say to each other. Every look. That scares me. I had him for a short while and now I will be force to part with him.

Finally, a scream. It makes us part from each other in an instant. I don't know if he noticed her entry, but now he does. Maybe he is ashamed about what we were doing or embarrassed or maybe his blush was a reaction of our actions, but his face has a lovely red hue.

I do not turn to her. Her face is something that I don't want to see. So I keep my sight on him. It's exhilarating to think of the things we did in the last two days. We might have even continued. I don't think I could have stopped if we were given the whole school day with each other. He wouldn't have denied me either. Not with the outline of his bulge showing through his clothing. It wouldn't be rape. It would be consensual in all sense of the word.

"What the hell are you doing?! Oh, my God!" She is hysterical. It doesn't sound like she is crying so I suppose it has not sunk in yet. The depth of the situation. She slams the door close, and I can hear her feet make their way to us on the couch. She grabs me, but I still keep my eyes on him. I refuse to see her. She shakes me. "How could you do this to me?! To our relationship!" With no response from me, she turns to him. "You! Being faithful to one another is to hard? Needed a quickie or something? You...Why? How could you do this to us?" She whispers. His eyes are pried apart. He his flabbergasted. He does not know how to respond to her anger or her questions. It's wrong, but that look on his face is tantalizing.

I must be drunk. Severely in a blackout state. My level of him is off the charts, rendering me completely lost and stupid. I thought it was her, but is not. It's Elizabeth. I should have realized that Doll's and her voice are totally different, but I didn't. I must be inebriated to overlook that fact, but it is peculiar. Though it is not Doll, the choice of words are something she should say. So why is it Elizabeth playing her part? Why is she facing him, accusing him of being a cheater when it's not her he cheated on? Why does she look betrayed? Unless...Sebastian and her are already in a committed relationship.

Switch to Sebastian.

Is Ciel some closeted pervert or something? As soon as the door open, he increased all his movements. Maybe he was an exhibitionists because he was trying to take my panties off. If he was alright with doing this in front of her, I had no objections. I slip my hand in his underwear while he presses me closer. And then she screams. Next thing I know, Ciel rips from me. He still looks at me, and with those fuck-me-soon, fuck-me-now eyes, I almost come undone. I turn away from him to give myself a chance to breathe only to get my breath taken away. It's his wife that is yelling. It's Elizabeth. What's strange is when she captures my eyes, she gives me a wicked smile, then starts a bitch-fit. Ciel has yet to see her, and I think he still thinks it's Doll. Lizzy comes to the both of us, starts screaming words at Ciel and me.

If all my blood wasn't currently occupying one part of my body, I would probably would have figured out her plan a little sooner. So when she bombards me with weird words, I am confused at first. Until Ciel finally looks at her and then it clicks. She is sticking to Step 1. Making him jealous. And by golly, he is! He thinks we are in a relationship! Me with a woman. Me with a vagina! It would be funny if his glare was not so damn cum-worthy.

All I want to do is shove Elizabeth out the door, drag Ciel into one of the bedrooms, and fuck him so hard that he needs a hip replacement. Instead, because my future happiness relies on this moment, I begin to apologize to her. A lot. It happens instantaneously. Their reactions. While she forgives me with a hug, he leaps up from the couch trembling.

"He sucked my dick!" ...dick...dick...dick. It echoes in the room. We both turn to him with a surprised face. "He gave me a blow job. Do you still want him? My cock was in his mouth. Gross, isn't it? Guess you guys need to break up. There are other fish in the sea." He babbles on while he grabs Elizabeth off of me. He pulls her to the seat that is adjacent to the couch and sits her down, then comes back to me. "Lizzy, this guy is not ready to be with anyone so I think it would be best if you found someone else. I know this great person that would be good for you. I'll set it up later, okay? You can go...if you want."

Elizabeth and I exchange looks. We both don't know how to react. He is obviously is filling all our hopes, but we didn't think he would actually show it like this. I shrug my shoulders at her because I am all out of ideas. She purses her lips and gives a curt nod.

"Ciel, I know you are just being protective, but it's alright. People make mistakes, and I am willing to look past this incident for the sake of Sebastian and my relationship. I suggest you do the same," her words does something amazing. It makes Ciel lift me up and give me a back hug. His hips start moving. It gets to the point where it becomes so fast that my skirt hikes up.

He skims his down his hand, cupping me either to block my fake girlfriend's vision or just because he wants to induce my orgasm. He rest his chin on my shoulder, and dictates to her, "Leave. We are busy." Well, we won't be if he doesn't stop squeezing me so tight. I mouth to her to do what he says. She squints her eyes and shakes her head. Why does she hate me? Why can't she just go away so Ciel and I can have some sexy time with each other?

"Fine. I will leave, but only with him. Come on, Sebastian," She waits expectantly. I should follow her directions, but Ciel just decided to lick and suck on my neck. With my hooded eyes, I barely see Elizabeth come over to me. She separates us, grabs my hand, and leads me out of his house.


End file.
